


And a Baby Makes Five

by theidiotinside



Series: Love(s) of My Life [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Break Up, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Surrogacy, improper aftercare, it's explicit because of like two chapters that can be skipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theidiotinside/pseuds/theidiotinside
Summary: John Deacon wants a baby. Unfortunately, he is married to three men. Fortunately, his best friend in the whole world is more than willing to help them have one. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned. Fortunately, things don't go as planned.





	1. Furbabies and Real Babies

**Author's Note:**

> So anyways this WIP has been sitting in my drafts for weeks and currently sits at 13K words. It was going to be really short, but that never seems to happen in my writing.

John loved all their furbabies with his whole heart. He loved the cats, Tom, Jerry, Oscar, Romeo, Tiffany, Miko, and Goliath. He loved the hedgehogs, Rag, Tag, and Bobtail. He even loved their dog, Bailey, even if her idea of fun was terrorizing the cats. A good day was spent lounging at home with his boys and their furbabies. But as the recording of their next album, The Game, drew to a close, the four were in that brief gray area between an album and a tour that left John feeling useless. Not that he didn’t feel he was important to people in his life, his husbands, his friends, and his family, but a part of him felt missing. John knew what the missing gap was, but he didn’t want to admit it to himself, or anyone for that matter. He wanted a baby.

John loved children. When Freddie’s other partner, Mary had her son, John spent the whole time cooing at the little bundle. When Brian’s ex-girlfriend and good friend, Chrissie, had her children, he wanted to spend every day with them. When Veronica had her son, John just about lost it. Actually, he did lose it. His best friend in the whole wide world had everything he wanted. He spent around an hour in the ICU with Veronica, crying over the small bundle in his arms, the bundle that was too small for this world and came a month premature. It was then that Veronica had made the offer.

“I’d carry your baby, you know,” she had said, even after an awful last few months of her pregnancy and an absolutely antagonizing labor. He loved Veronica, and the woman clearly loved him if she was willing to go through all of that again for him. Admittedly, he didn’t love her in the same way he loved his boys, but he’d give about anything for that woman. And the thought of Veronica was crossing his mind more and more every day. He was getting older, after all. Well, 29 wasn’t quite old, but Brian was 33, and he was almost entirely sure the guitarist was thinking about settling down too. They’d all been “married” for five years, and every one of them had calmed down considerably since then. Roger and Freddie went out drinking considerably less, and the only time they did go out was when all four of them had something to celebrate. John almost figured now would be a perfect time to have kids, if it wasn’t for their chaotic work schedule. Album, tour, album, tour. It was killer, and he didn’t want to try and raise a baby in the midst of all that. But these lapses between the album and the tour reminded him how much he wanted a little one to bounce on his lap. The others felt the emptiness too, John could tell, but he wasn’t sure the hole in their heart was a baby. For Freddie, it was probably another cat. For Brian, another hedgehog. For Roger, probably another dog (or a car). And again, John loved their furbabies, but he wanted a real baby.

“We should get another dog,” Roger said one night, as they were all lounging on their couch, cuddled close together, a movie on the telly in the background. John was just thinking about the hole in his heart again, and it seemed it was on Roger’s mind too.

“Another dog to scare my babies? Great idea, Rog,” Freddie teased. Roger flicked his thigh.

“Bailey would leave your cats alone if she had a playmate!” Roger reasoned. Bailey’s head poked up from where she had been resting when she heard her name. It made John giggle. She was a really good dog and she’d be perfect if she didn’t have so much energy and no one to play with when they were gone.

“I don’t see a problem with it,” Brian shrugged. The dog made her way over to the boys, and Brian gave her a good scratch on the head, “We already have a zoo. What’s one more?”

“Only if I can have a baby next,” John joked. It was only partially a joke, but he wasn’t sure the boys knew that.

“Hm, like a real baby?” Roger asked, Oscar jumping into his lap. He stroked the cat for a moment before he walked across the four of them and scurried away. John nodded, only barely hearing the hum of acknowledgment that came from Roger’s mouth.

“I think that’d be alright,” Brian said, “We’re old enough.”

“I was joking,” John mumbled, “Were to busy to have a baby.”

“Bullshit,” Freddie said, “Lots of rock stars have children. Look at Led Zeppelin, they’re all parents.”

“And they all have wives who take care of their children while they're on stage,” Brian argued. At this point, John wasn’t sure who wanted a child and who didn’t.

“We have loving friends,” Freddie shrugged. The conversation died, the four of them falling back into a comfortable silence.

“It’s not like we could even adopt,” John snickered after a few minutes, “ Who in their right minds would give a baby to four unwed men than go overseas all the time?”

“Veronica,” Brian said, “She talks about carrying our baby all the time. You and I both know she’s not joking either.” He was right, too. Hanging out with Veronica almost felt like going to a family gathering, but not in a bad way. First, she was pressuring them to just get married already, and for the last three years, she’d asked them when they wanted to have children. Or that time they were all drunk after playing Wembley the previous year and Veronica had so eloquently asked when they were going to “put a baby in her.”

“We can talk to her tomorrow darlings,” Freddie sighed, “For now, please just shut up and watch the movie.”

_ Alright _ , John thought, _  we’re having a baby. _

 

Their chat with Veronica went smoother than expected. They’d invited her out for coffee, just the five of them. The coffee shop was quiet, it always was. They often went to discuss business that they wanted to keep out of the public ear. Granted, some of it always leaked, but none of the employees seemed to know who they were, or at least that they didn’t care. It was peaceful, the four of them, waiting for Veronica, sipping on their drinks. Quiet was peaceful to John in times like this, even if it drove Roger mad. He was tapping his foot rather rapidly, and John had to place a hand on his thigh to get him to relax.

“Roger, it’s not like you’re in court,” he said, looking into Roger’s nervous eyes. The statement didn’t seem to do anything to relax the poor man though.

“No,” he said in hushed tones, “We’re just talking about bringing another fucking living person into the world. No big deal.” John ignored the sarcasm in Roger’s tone.

“No, you’re right. It’s no big deal. After all,” he whispered, leaning towards Roger, “We are adults perfectly capable of taking care of many living things.” Finally, Roger’s leg stilled, though only moments later his fidgeting started up again when the bell over the door rang as Veronica stepped into the coffee shop. She waved at the boys and began to order. Quickly, Brian jumped to his feet, rushing over to pay for her coffee. Veronica only brushed him off, refusing to let Brian pay like always. Moments later, Brian returned, pulling a chair up for Veronica.

“We have something to ask you,” he said, sitting down in his own seat.

“Are you guys finally going to put a baby in me?” She asked, a little louder than expected.

“Ronnie,” John sighed, putting his head in his hands. There were a million better ways to say that, but then again, it was Veronica Tetzlaff they were talking about. As sweet and loving as she was, she wasn’t entirely the most eloquent person they knew. She probably intended to talk like this too, just because she knew how embarrassed John would get.

“Yes dear,” Freddie said, “That’s exactly what we’re here to ask you.”

“Yes,” she responded as if someone was asking if she wanted food, not as if someone was asking if she would be pregnant for them.

“Is now a good time for you too, how do I put this, be pregnant?” Brian stammered. It was amusing to see him stumble. Brian almost never got nervous anymore, not around the boys. He seemed to really want this too.

“Brian, I’ve been trying to make you have kids for the last three years, and you think I’m going to back out at the last minute?” she asked, reaching across to take Brian’s hand. Brian tripped over his words, though it seemed like, yes, that is exactly what Brian thought. She continued, “The only thing you guys should be worried about is who’s baby I’m having.” They all looked at each other. John hadn’t really considered that. There were four of them and one of her. He knew that he wouldn’t love their child any less if he knew they weren’t biologically his, but the last thing he wanted to do was have to decide who the baby’s biological father would be. Not to mention he also wouldn’t want to know. If they could just combine all of their genes, it would be perfect, but it just wasn’t a reality. The second best option would be the luck of the draw, which gave John an idea.

“Why don’t we try injecting you with all of our, er, semen,” John said even quieter than they were already talking, if that was even possible. He didn’t like how dehumanizing and clinical injecting Veronica with their semen sounded, but it was exponentially better than saying they were going to fill her with their cum. But despite his own embarrassment, he continued, “That way it’s just luck of the draw.”

“I can be ready in two weeks if you want to start trying then,” Veronica said.

“Should you take fertility treatments?” Roger asked, speaking for the first time since Veronica had sat down, “I know it can make it easier to get pregnant on the first try. We’ll cover the cost, of course.” Veronica agreed, and the five of them sat for a while, discussing the technicalities of getting Veronica pregnant with their child, Veronica gushing about how the boys were finally starting a family, and how Veronica’s husband would feel about the whole thing. Turns out, he was with Veronica the whole time, wishing and hoping for the boys to decide to start a family.

 

The thirty-minute talk they had planned with Veronica quickly turned into three hours, and they found themselves walking home in the dark. They were passing a dimly lit alleyway when John heard something.

“Stop,” he said, halting his steps.

“Did you change your mind?” Freddie asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. But John put his hand up to stop the boys from talking. He heard it again, and he knew exactly what it was. So he looked down the alleyway and saw a small box with a blanket over it. Of course. It was like a movie cliche, but John couldn’t be bothered to care. He walked down the alleyway, pulling the blanket off. A small puppy, maybe only a day old, lied in the box. John let out a huff of exasperation. They were going to have a baby and probably shouldn’t get another dog, but he also knew he couldn’t give the poor thing up. He scooped the little thing up and held it to his chest. He loved it already. He didn’t hear his husbands follow him, and he jumped when Freddie put a hand on his shoulder.

“I really want to see you with a baby now,” Brian said quietly, watching John cradle the pup close to his chest.

“Brian has baby fever!” Roger mocked before whispering that he too wanted to see John with a baby.

“Good thing we all decided we want a baby  _ after _  we talked to Veronica,” Freddie said, rolling his eyes, “Let’s get this baby home, darlings.”

 

They named her Baby. Roger thought it was dumb, but nothing else really stuck for their golden retriever pup that sucked up all their attention. John thought the two weeks leading up to Veronica’s insemination date (yeah, he still hated that word) would take forever, but they actually passed really quickly, what with their new addition. Baby was a very timid puppy at first, though that was to be expected, she was separated from her mother and put in a box in an alleyway, probably left to die. It broke John’s heart. Bailey took to motherhood almost instantly, protecting Baby from the cats and from herself. It was weird for John to think about, that in around ten months that that would be the four of them, adapting to parenthood when a baby was just plopped in their laps. Not that he wasn’t excited, he was over the moon, but he knew it’d be a learning curve. He almost wished that one of them had the ability to become pregnant, so he could talk to their baby all the time and feel them kick for the first time, but that was just the reality of being married to three men, knowing that their baby would get used to Veronica and her husband’s voices and not theirs. He couldn’t bring himself to care though, not when he heard Veronica’s cheery voice over the phone about being so happy to help them start their little family. Her voice would be a good voice for their baby to get used to hearing. John was getting ahead of himself though. Veronica wasn’t even pregnant yet. His excitement seemed to grow by the minute. They arranged for the boys to visit Veronica the next day, have her husband inseminate her, and head to dinner afterward.

“So what, we’re just gonna fill Veronica with our cum then go out to dinner like nothing happened?” Roger asked after John explained the plan. He heard Freddie explode with laughter in the kitchen. The man stumbled in, clutching his stomach.

“Darling, if you don’t stop talking about sweet Veronica like that I’ll have to fill your mouth with my cum just to shut you up,” Freddie said, plopping down on the couch next to Roger.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Roger asked, winking at Freddie

“If any of you cum tonight I’ll never forgive you!” Brian shouted, exiting the bathroom with his hair wrapped in a towel. It was a sight John had gotten used to, but he never found it less amusing. He threw himself down on the couch on the other side of Roger.

“You just going to stand there, weirdo?” Brian asked, patting his lap. John shrugged and sat himself on Brian’s lap, straddling his legs and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“You gonna share, baby?” Roger questioned, and John leaned over, kissing Roger too.

“Not fair!” Freddie jokingly exclaimed. John tried to lean further, but he ended up losing his balance, his head falling on Freddie’s lap. Freddie only smiled, leaning in to kiss the younger man.

“This time tomorrow we might be pregnant,” John said, looking up into Freddie’s eyes.

“This time three days from now we’ll be on tour,” Freddie said.

“This time two weeks from now we’ll know if we’re pregnant,” Roger added, grabbing John’s hand.

“This time ten months from now we might have a baby,” Brian said, running his hand down John’s thigh.

“I’m so excited,” John mumbled, feeling loved in every sense of the word.

“Don’t get too excited, you still need to be able to cum tomorrow,” Roger said, playfully smacking John’s thigh, nearly hitting Brian’s hand in the process.

_ We’re going to have a baby _ .


	2. Come Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2: Having to cum in a cup was probably the least sexy thing John had ever done, but at least everything before it was hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut and literally nothing else. It can be completely skipped. There's no plot progression, but some occurrences in this chapter are mentioned in the next one. A fair warning, there are mentions of improper aftercare in this and the next chapter, but they're actually pretty minuscule. I really try to write and model proper aftercare, but plot comes first in this case.

John woke up with soft lips on his hard cock. He could tell they were Roger’s without even looking, and he slowly brought a hand up to tangle in his short blond locks. Roger continued to suck for a minute or two before pulling off John’s dick with a pop. He let out a choked moan at the loss, but Roger only laughed.

“You’re not allowed to cum before noon,” Roger teased, grabbing John’s hand and pulling him into a sitting position, “Freddie’s rule. We want to have a baby the first try, right?” John muttered some words of agreement before getting up. Roger helped him dress, the blond running a hand up his cock as he pulled his jeans over his legs. As Roger had both hands occupied buttoning John’s jeans, the younger man decided to get his payback, reaching out and groping his erection. Roger moaned, pressing his head into the crook of John's neck. It seemed Freddie and Brian had already had their fun starting to edge Roger throughout the day. It made John giggle. Roger got absolutely bratty when he was edged, even for thirty minutes, so the thought of a whole morning of seeing the man writhe made John go from half hard to being fully erect in a matter of seconds. 

“What time is it?” John asked, pulling Roger’s shirt over his head. 

“Around nine,” Roger replied, kissing John once his head poked through the neck of his shirt. John smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Roger, pulling him closer. Their erections pressed together,  _ and god _ , it was going to be the longest three hours of his life. Roger pulled back.

“Brian’s making breakfast,” Roger whispered, “They have coffee waiting for us.” John smiled, releasing Roger from his hold. The two made their way downstairs, where it smelled like pancakes and coffee. Freddie sat on the counter next to the stove, sipping on his coffee and tapping a melody with his free hand. Brian was flipping what seemed like a last batch of pancakes, using his other hand to trace lines up and down Freddie’s inner thigh. 

“Good morning darlings,” Freddie said, hopping off the counter to kiss them quickly. Brian tapped his cheek. He pressed his lips to Brian’s cheek before getting Roger and John's coffee for them.

“Drink up,” Freddie whispered in John’s ear, grabbing his ass, “It’s going to be a  _ long  _ morning.”

“Did you like your good morning wake up call?” Brian chuckled, “We wanted you to sleep in, but we wanted to make sure you woke up with Roger’s pretty lips around your beautiful dick.” John nodded, trying desperately not to spit out his coffee. Brian wasn’t really one for dirty talk, so he had to be really turned on to let such vulgarity spill out of his mouth at nine in the morning. 

“I’m hoping to have your pretty lips around my cock later, don’t you think that’d be nice, Fred?” Brian asked, taking the last pancakes out of the pan. 

“That would be lovely, wouldn’t it dear?” Freddie responded and it took all of John’s willpower not to drop to his knees and suck one of them off right there. 

“You’re too fun to tease,” Freddie laughed, grabbing John's hand and dragging him to the table. Breakfast was rather rushed, not a single one of them spoke a word, too busy shoveling food into their mouths as fast as humanly possible. Once they all finished, John quickly gathered their plates and mugs and returned to the kitchen, setting them in the sink. They’d deal with them later. Right now, John was more concerned with getting something else in his mouth.

When he returned to the dining room, he found Roger in Freddie’s lap, lips locked. Brian patiently sat across the table, seemingly waiting for John to return. He didn’t hesitate, quickly striding over to Brian, straddling his hips and pressing his mouth hungrily against the other man’s. He ground his hips down hastily, relishing the moan that escaped Brian’s lips.

“What do you want?” Brian asked before kissing a trail down his jaw and neck.

“I want to suck you off. And Roger and Freddie,” John whispered, shuddering as Brian licked his neck. 

“That sounds fucking hot,” Brian whispered, slowly pushing John off his lap. John got on his knees, Brian towering above him, unbuckling his belt. Hastily, John ripped at the button on his jeans, wondering to himself why they all had even gotten dressed. He tore Brian’s jeans and boxers down in one fell swoop, exposing his very hard, and very delectable erection. John licked his lips briefly, putting one hand on Brian’s cock, stroking him slowly. Then John couldn’t take it anymore and wrapped his lips around his dick, sinking down slowly. One of Brian’s hands found its way into John’s curly hair, tugging aggressively. John moaned around Brian’s cock and Brian thrusted into his mouth. So John did the only logical thing he could think of and hummed again. Brian bucked again, but this time, Brian yanked rather hard on his hair, pulling him off his cock. 

“Love, I don’t want to hurt you,” Brian said, looking down into John’s eyes. 

“Use me,” John retorted. Brian asked for clarification, but John just sighed.

“He wants you to fuck his face, darling,” Freddie said. Roger and Freddie’s attention had shifted from each other to the spectacle that was John and Brian. 

“I don’t want to-” Brian was cut off by John licking his dick from base to tip.

“Please,” John begged. His lips found Brian’s cock again and he began to slowly bob his head. Brian’s hands found their way into John’s hair. They tugged gently, and John once again moaned around Brian. That was all it really took for Brian to lose it, his grip on John’s hair tightening to the point it was painful. He began to thrust wildly into John’s mouth. John’s throat stung and he felt tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes, but he loved it. He loved the way Brian lost all his composure and just used him. It was so hot, and John thought he might be able to get off on the thought of Brian fucking his face. But Brian pulled out, complaining about how he was so close.

“I can’t spill down your pretty throat today, can I?” he asked rhetorically. John shook his head. Brian bent down and kissed his lips. He whispered, “But I’m sure the other two would love to fuck your face.” John’s heart raced. He really wanted Freddie and Roger to lose control too, pulling at his hair, making him choke on their dicks. He looked over at Freddie and Roger again, and Roger smirked, climbing off of Freddie’s lap. John crawled towards him, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans, shimmying them down his thighs. Roger had gone commando today, it seemed. At least one of them had a little foresight. He wasted no time putting his mouth on Roger, swirling his mouth around the head before sinking down the the base, burying his nose in the mass of curls before pulling back and repeating the whole process. It didn’t take long for Roger to give in either, pulling on John’s hair and using him like a sex toy. John focused on breathing and listening to Roger’s moans, trying desperately to will his gag reflex out of existence. Then he felt a hand on his back, Freddie’s, after all these years it was so easy to tell, and he relaxed instantly. Roger pulled John’s head off only seconds later, kneeling down to kiss him, telling how good he was, and showering him in praise. John smiled and kissed Roger back, eager to get Freddie in his mouth too. 

“My turn, is it?” Freddie asked, taking off his belt and his jeans, but waiting for John to initiate. Freddie was sweet like that. Always making sure he wasn’t overstepping boundaries, letting the other boys initiate things, and discussing boundaries, rules, and kinks long before the fact. John loved how caring Freddie was, but that was absolutely the last thing John wanted right now. So he quickly dove in, taking Freddie all the way down his throat, even as his gag reflect protested. He pulled off almost completely, before taking his cock again. I was hard, Freddie was  _ huge _ , but John wanted so desperately to drive him mad that he kept going until Freddie finally pulled his hair and used him the same way Brian and Roger had. Again, he focused on breathing and Freddie’s moans, but he felt another hand in his hair. It was Brian’s, gently stroking his hair. He only vaguely heard Roger and Brian’s praises, his throat was beginning to feel raw and all he could focus on was not gagging. Suddenly, Freddie pulled out, dropping to his knees, kissing John’s face with so much love he thought he might die.

“Love, darling, dear, baby, you’re too good for me,” Freddie whispered, pressing kisses to his jawline.

“Please fuck me,” John muttered, voice raspy. 

Freddie laughed, “Darling if I fucked you now I’d come in two seconds.”

He turned his head to look at Roger and Brian. Roger pointed at Brian. Brian smiled, stepping forward to take John’s hand, pulling him to his feet. John felt his knees shake and he knew they’d be bruised in the morning. He’d have to start being more careful. He didn’t care now though, he just wanted to be fucked into the sheets. So, Brian lead him upstairs, pushing him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him, pressing sensual kisses to his face and down his neck. He tugged John’s shirt over his head, continuing his conquest down his body. He stopped at his nipples, licking and nipping at one before giving the same attention to the other. Brian kissed down his stomach, running his hands down his sides before they found his jeans. As Brian unbuttoned his jeans, John felt the bed sink down next to him. He looked over to find Roger pressed down on the bed by a rather aggressive Freddie, who claimed his mouth like it was the last time they’d ever fuck. The sight made John buck his hips up. It made Brian chuckle, the older man leaning down to capture John’s lips with his own. John moaned into Brian’s mouth as the older man palmed his erection through the fabric of his jeans. Frantically, John reached out for Roger’s hand, patting around the bed between them. Roger seemed to know what he was looking for, so he grabbed John’s hand and laced their fingers together. Brian yanked John’s jeans off his hips, throwing them somewhere behind him. He shimmied John’s underwear down, and John’s erection caught on the waistband. The friction made John whimper and Brian slowly lifted the waistband, letting John’s cock spring free. 

“What do you want, love?” Brian asked, wrapping a hand around John’s member, stroking him slowly.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name,” John whispered.

“That can be arranged,” Brian said, “Freddie, love, would you hand me the lube?” Freddie complied quickly, snatching the lube from the nightstand and pressing it into Brian’s hand. Brian leaned down to his neck, biting and sucking at the soft skin before pulling back and spreading some lube onto his fingers. John felt one press against his hole and he whined like a schoolgirl. Slowly, Brian pushed it in, letting John writhe under his touch. He felt Roger’s hand clench around his, and John looked over to see Freddie’s mouth around Roger’s cock. The sight was ethereal, and he tried to roll his hips down further onto Brian’s finger, but a steady hand held his hips in place. Antagonizing, Brian pulled his finger almost all the way out before letting a second finger join, pushing back in as slow as possible. It made John moan in frustration.

“Brian, you’re not going to break me,” John said, his breath catching when Brian brushed up against his sweet spot.

“Maybe I’m trying to break you,” Brian muttered in John’s ear, “maybe I want to see you completely destroyed.” John groaned. It was torturous, especially when Brian barely brushed up against his prostate. He was doing this intentionally, Brian knew John’s body inside and out, and he knew just how to make John scream. Suddenly, a third digit joined the other two, and John did scream. Brian halted, scanning John’s face for any signs of pain, but when he saw none, he continued to slowly work John open, thrusting his fingers slowly. John couldn’t help the whimpers and whines that escaped his lips as a result of Brian’s teasing, nor could he help how much he was squirming under Brian’s touch. Suddenly, Brian pulled all of his fingers out, and John threw a hand over his face. He whined at the loss, but he knew it would be replaced soon. 

Within moments, he felt the head of Brian’s cock nudge at his entrance, and John moaned as he slowly pushed in. The stretch was delectable, and he tightened his grip around Roger’s hand, the other hand finding the bed sheets, grasping them desperately. Then Brian was fully seated, and the older man let out a moan that had John gasping.

“Brian, please move,” John whimpered. Brian’s hand found John’s hair, stroking it gently as he began to slowly thrust in and out. If the fingering was torturous, John was now in hell.

“Brian please,” John begged, “Honey, I need you-“ Brian tugged at his hair, and John groaned at the sensation.

“We’re playing by my rules, little one,” Brian rasped in John’s ear, before nipping at his earlobe.  _ Oh _ . So they were playing that game. He could do that.

“Daddy please!” John shouted, “Please, harder, faster!”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Brian whispered, tugging and John’s hair harder, his thrusts becoming more rough and violent. John screamed out, moaning Brian’s name over and over again. John’s head fell to the side as Brian pounded into him like it was the last thing he’d ever do. The sight next to him was mouthwatering. Freddie’s mouth was busy licking and biting at Roger’s neck as he slowly thrusted in and out of Roger. Roger’s head was thrown back in ecstasy, mouth agape, moaning like a virgin. It might have sent John over the edge if Brian hadn’t reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock, squeezing at the base.

“You can come when I tell you to,” Brian said, his thrusts starting to go erratic. John knew what that meant, and he sat up, pulling himself off Brian’s cock. He quickly got on his knees, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm.

“And you may come when I let you, daddy,” John laughed, leaning up to kiss Brian. Brian moaned into his mouth when John’s hand slowly worked his way up his cock. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Freddie pull out of Roger, groaning in frustration.

“It was your own rule,” Brian laughed, smacking Freddie’s ass.

“I know,” Freddie bit back, resting his head on Roger’s chest, “Can I get a time check?”

John glanced over at the clock. “Eleven fifteen,” he said, falling back on the bed dramatically. 

“Fuck!” Roger exclaimed as all of Freddie’s weight fell on top of him, “Mercury, you haven’t even come, and you can’t hold yourself up?” He laughed and shook his head as he shoved Freddie off of him, the older man falling in the small space between him and Roger. 

“You just going to stand there and look pretty, love?” John asked Brian, patting the bed next to him. Brian flopped down, reaching for John’s hand. They laid there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling plastered with glow in the dark stars.

“This better be the best orgasm of my life,” Brian said, frustration lacing his voice.

“It will be if we get a baby out of it,” Freddie replied.

“And now my hard on is gone, good going, dear,” Brian complained. John reached his hand down to find that Brian was in fact still very hard. 

“Dirty liar. I don’t think a single thing could turn you off right now. Maybe we should punish you for lying,” John said, turning his head to look at the other boys, both of whom had devilish smirks plastered across their faces. 

“Middle of the bed, Brian,” Freddie said, sitting up. This was going to be fun. Brian did as he was told, climbing to the middle of the bed before throwing himself down, back on the mattress. John crawled over to Brian, deciding on straddling his legs. He ran a hand up Brian’s cock slowly, watching as Brian’s hands tried to reach for him. 

“No touching,” John said. Freddie grabbed Brian’s hands, holding them above his head. He motioned to Roger to fetch something for him, and it seemed Roger could read his mind, for he stood to dig through their toy box. Roger returned only moments later with a cock ring that he gently slid down Brain’s achingly hard cock. The older man let out an exasperated sigh at the damned toy. John stroked Brian a few times before lifting himself up and positioning himself of Brian’s cock, sinking down as slowly as he could muster. After a minute, Brian was fully seated in John once more, and John rolled his hips, thoroughly enjoying the choked moan that came out of Brian’s mouth. He looked down and saw tears in his eyes.

“Brian, what’s your color?” John asked. Brian rarely cried in bed, if ever. Every time he saw tears in the older man’s eyes, he gave him a chance to safeword. 

“Green!” Brian exclaimed, “Good god, green! Please just move, baby!” John smirked and rolled his hips again. The sob that escaped Brian’s mouth was delightful.

“This is what you get for lying, love,” Roger whispered in Brian’s ear, running a hand down his clothed chest. He slipped his hand under the hem of Brian’s t-shirt, sliding it up around his chest. Roger began to tease a nipple and John slowly rose himself off Brian’s dick until he was almost completely off, before sinking down at a tortuous pace. Brian let out a strained sob, bucking up into John. John wasn’t having any of that though, and he held Brian’s his down on the bed before repeating the same motion. 

“Sweetheart,” Brian stammered, “little one, dear, John. Please, for the love of god, go faster.”

“Time check?” John asked.

“Eleven thirty,” Roger replied.

“No,” John said, slowing down further. Tears fell from Brian’s eyes. “You still green, love?” John asked. He loved that he could do this to Brian, make him totally out of his mind, but he still wanted to make sure he was enjoying himself. Brian nodded, but John reached behind him and smacked one of his thighs. “Use your words,” John ordered.

“Yes, still green, please John!” Brian begged. John still had the willpower to not speed up, so he didn’t, savoring the sounds that came out of Brian’s mouth. He shifted his angle slightly and Brian’s cock brushed up against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure up his spine. He moaned loudly. John was close to losing it.

“Beg,” he said to Brian, running a hand over his jaw. And Brian begged. 

“Please, good lord, sweetheart, I can’t take it anymore,” Brian cried, “Love, darling, please ride me harder if it’s the last thing you do!” 

“Doesn’t he beg so well for us?” John asked Freddie and Roger, finally speeding up. With every thrust, he hit that bundle of nerves, and within minutes he was on the edge again. He felt his orgasm in the pit of his stomach, and for the love of all things good, he just wanted to come.

“Eleven forty-five,” Freddie reminded him, and John pulled of Brian, groaning as he did so. 

“Brian, are you close?” Roger asked, snaking a hand down to stroke his cock. Brian only vigorously shook his head. Roger smirked, moving to climb on Brian’s cock. He lined up and sunk down similarly to the way John had: agonizingly slow. Brian cried out again, trying to release his hands from Freddie’s grasp, but Freddie remained firm. It took Roger significantly less time than John to ride Brian aggressively, and within minutes, Roger was a moaning, whimpering mess, his head on Brian’s chest as the older man desperately thrusted into him.

The pressure in John’s groin had finally subsided and he crawled over to Freddie, taking his cock in one hand, stroking him slowly. 

“Love, don’t, I’m so close,” Freddie whispered, tightening his grip in Brian’s hands.

“Still?” John asked.

“You and Roger look positively divine on Brian’s cock,” Freddie said, “It’s taken all my power not to come just watching you.” 

“Time?” Roger rasped. 

“Eleven fifty-five,” John replied. Roger moved to pull off Brian, but John pressed a hand on his shoulder. Freddie caught what John was doing, and released Brian’s hands, leaning over to get the sample cups from the nightstand. Brian’s hands ran over Roger’s body.

“Let go, baby,” John whispered, “Let us take care of you.” Roger nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as John wrapped a hand around Roger’s cock, stroking him slowly as Brian thrusted in time with his strokes. Roger came in seconds, spilling into the cup Freddie had positioned over his dick. It was one of the least attractive sex experiences John had ever had, but he reminded himself what it was all for. 

Roger pulled off Brian after he came down from his high, flopping on the bed next to him. Next order of business was getting Brian off, which turned out not to be difficult. He carefully took the cock ring off of Brian’s surely over sensitive cock. All it took was a quick handjob before Brian too was spilling into one of the sample cups. John turned his attention to Freddie, pushing the older man down by his chest, into the mattress. Brian stood up next to them, going to fetch a washcloth. John trailed his hand down Freddie’s hand, feeling the man shudder and arch his back. John smirked, before running his hand delicately over Freddie’s cock, loving the way he twitched and trembled. He licked up his cock, and Freddie tangled his hands in his fluffy hair. 

“Baby, I love you,” Freddie said as John went down on him. He bucked into John’s mouth and the younger man pulled off, grabbing one of the cups, and finishing Freddie off. He screamed as he came, covering his face with his hands as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. John watched Freddie’s face as he slowly came down from his high and it filled the younger man with such love.

“Let us take care of you, darling,” Freddie said, sitting up, pressing John back into the mattress. Quickly, Freddie’s hand was on his cock and Roger hovering over his face, pressing soft kisses to his lips.

“You’re too good for us John,” Roger whispered in between kisses, “you take us so well, you’re too nice.” Brian returned then, a washcloth and several cups of water in his arm, depositing them on the nightstand.

“I love you three,” John said, smiling up at Roger. 

“I love you too,” the other three replied. Then there was a hot mouth on his cock, and he moaned up into Roger’s mouth.

“You look so pretty like that,” Brian said, running a hand through his hair, “You going to come for us, love?” John nodded his head. Freddie pulled off his cock and John whimpered, but his mouth was replaced by his hand, stroking him vigorously.

“Come,” Brian whispered in his ear, in that voice that he knew made John come instantly. He came quickly, Freddie stroking him as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. He was blissed out for the next several minutes, only distantly aware of the boys showering him in praise.

“Love, you’re so good to us,” Brian said, continuing to stroke John’s hair. Freddie pulled John up into his arms.

“Time?” John asked, his voice still hoarse from getting his throat fucked so hard. 

“Twelve ten,” Brian said, pressing a cup of water into John’s hands.

“Darling, you sound like shit,” Freddie laughed.

“I’m sorry we were so rough with you,” Roger said, running a hand down John’s back as he sipped in the water.

“Don’t be sorry,” John replied, “I didn’t safeword did I? I liked it.”

“Unfortunately, we have time for a shower or tea,” Brian said, taking the glass from John’s hand and helping him stand.

“Shower, please,” John said. Though he wasn’t covered in cum like he usually was, he still felt sticky from the amount he was sweating.

Roger laughed, climbing off the bed, “I guess Veronica will know you’ve been sucking dick.” 

“More like she’s know he’d been utterly debauched,” Freddie chuckled, standing and following the three to the shower.

“We’re going to have a baby,” John smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not great at writing smut, but the plot calls for what the plot calls for ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. In a day I've gone from 13K words in my WIP to having 17K, but I'm trying to spread the chapters out a little just so I don't completely run out of material and turn this into my other WIPs that sit on my computer collecting dust.


	3. In Only Two Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2: It was really happening. At the end of the day, Veronica might be pregnant with their child. It was still wild for John to think about, but here he was. And in only two weeks, they'd know if they had a baby on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just because I know not everyone is aware, typically, pregnancies are dated from the pregnant person's last period, which is typically two weeks before conception. As a result, Veronica is two weeks pregnant at this point. This is very dialogue heavy, which was the only way I felt to properly convey everything I wanted to. I also forgot to mention that the boys use a traffic light system as a safeword. It's only minutely important, but it's always important to have one and I really like to mention it, for some reason.

The ride to Veronica’s was quiet. The realization had finally hit John. They were going to have a baby. He was blissed out from his orgasm only twenty minutes ago, but also from the thought of having a child of his own. It was exciting, nerve-wracking, and also super weird. He was sat in the back of the car, holding a bag that contained cups of their cum. Yeah, it was really fucking weird. The other boys seemed nervous too, after all these years, John knew what they looked like nervous. Roger got fidgety when he got nervous. Brian got quiet when he got nervous, much like John. Freddie completely tapped out when he got nervous. John thought it was funny they were all nervous since their part was already done. 

“This is weird,” John said, looking down at the bag in his hands, “I would have swallowed some of this.”

“You can swallow some of mine tonight if you’d like,” Roger said nonchalantly, pulling up to Veronica’s house. They all climbed out of the car, walking up to Veronica’s door. Freddie knocked, and the door swung open before he could knock a second time.

“Sorry, I saw your car pull up,” Veronica’s husband, Michael, said, “Ronnie’s been kind of nervous all morning.”

“See,” Brian said, “She’s the one that should be nervous, not you three.” Roger rolled his eyes. Brian had been clearly nervous too. He stepped aside, letting the four boys in.

“Did you bring the stuff?” he asked, leading them towards the kitchen.

“The drugs or the semen? Because we have both,” Freddie joked, motioning to the bag in John’s hands. He smiled and shook his head, calling for Veronica to join them. She looked beyond comfortable, wearing one of her husband's t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. She leaned up and kissed John on the cheek, before his boys tapped their cheeks, demanding kisses too.

“Yes, I have to kiss my best-friends-in-law, how could I forget,” she rolled her eyes. 

“You’re basically John’s sister,” Brian said, “Which makes us your brothers-in-law.”

“Is the baby going to call you Auntie Ronnie then?” her husband joked.

“I don’t actually hate that,” she shrugged. Roger rolled his eyes. She kissed all their cheeks, before snatching the bag from John’s hand. “Let’s just get this over with,” She said.

Carefully, she took the cups out of the bag, laughing as she popped the lid off the first one. 

“What, are you disappointed?” Freddie asked, leaning against the counter.

“No, this is just strange,” she said, picking the cup up and swirling it around, “I kind of want to drink it.” 

“For the love of god, Ronnie, don’t do that,” John said, his voice still raspy from his throat being thoroughly abused.

“I’m not going to,” Veronica said, “It sounds like really bad idea.”

“You sound like you’ve been sucking dick,” Michael said.

“He has,” Freddie replied, before being elbowed in the side by a frustrated and embarrassed John. 

“That’s Roger’s right?” Michael asked, gesturing to the cup in his wife’s hands, “It’s got a big R on the lid.” The boys all nodded. Veronica laughed, making a joke about drinking it and being able to say she swallowed Roger Taylor’s semen, and John buried his head in his hands in pure embarrassment. This was really fucking weird. She poured about a milliliter into a syringe before uncapping the next cup, pouring a milliliter on top of the last. She repeated the process with the two other cups, before putting the plunger back on the syringe and shaking it up.

“Let’s do this, then,” she said, handing the syringe to her husband. “And John, there’s tea in the cupboard. You sound like you need it.” The muttered his thanks before Veronica and her husband disappeared into their bedroom. 

“I dare you to drink Brian’s cum out of that cup, Fred,” Roger said, turning around to put the kettle on for John. John laughed and shook his head as he scavenged Veronica’s cupboards for tea bags and honey. 

“You act like I have shame, love,” Freddie joked, reaching for the cup and downing it in one drink. 

“I cannot believe you just did that,” Brian said, shaking his head. 

“I’d rather take it straight from your cock, but leftovers are fine,” Freddie laughed.

“I can’t believe you guys are doing this in Veronica’s house,” John said, pouring the hot water into his cup, stirring with the tea bag. He felt weird, he felt embarrassed, and he felt shaken. It was a lot for him to process right now, and he was trying desperately to tune out the boy’s jokes. 

“And I can’t believe you suck cock so well, but here we are,” Roger laughed. Overwhelmed. That was what he was feeling. John was overwhelmed with a cacophony of emotions. 

“I’m yellow right now, emotionally,” John said, blowing on his tea. Safewording wasn’t his favorite, especially when they weren’t having sex, but he figured his husbands had a right to know how he felt. 

“Love, did we overstep some boundaries?” Freddie asked, walking over to John, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He felt Roger’s hand on his arm, and Brian’s hand on the small of his back.

“No, I’m just a little overwhelmed,” he sighed as Freddie ran a hand through his hair and kissing his all over his face. John let the words spill out of his mouth. “This morning was amazing, but still don’t feel like I’ve completely recovered from it. On top of that, the whole idea of Veronica handling our semen was a little off-putting, and I still haven’t completely wrapped my head around this baby thing.” Freddie grabbed him by the hips and lifted him on the counter, allowing the younger man to wrap his arms around Freddie’s head, pulling him to his chest. Freddie always seemed to know what John needed when he got like this. 

“Honey, I’m sorry we didn’t give you enough aftercare. We were a little rough with you this morning,” Brian apologized. 

“It’s alright,” John said, “I think it’s just sub drop.” After a particularly rough session, John often hit a low period for a few hours afterward. He was just surprised it happened this time, it wasn’t even a rough scene, it just felt like a little much. “Can I have kisses?” John asked, looking at all the boys around him. They each obliged, pressing soft kisses to John’s lips. 

“I love you,” he murmured, and the boys all returned the sentiment. 

Veronica and her husband emerged moments later, smiling at the boys who were all huddled up in the kitchen.

“Why is this cup empty?” she asked, glancing at the boys. Roger laughed.

“Freddie drank it,” Brian said.

“I dared him to,” Roger said. Veronica rolled her eyes. “You’ll be great parents,” she said sarcastically. 

“No, but really, why is John’s throat sore? I’m not going to get sick, am I?” She asked, discarding the now empty syringe in the trash can.

“Just tell her,” John sighed, looking around at his husbands.

“It really is just from sucking dick,” Roger said.

“He’s bloody good at it too,” Freddie laughed before being elbowed in the side again. Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Do you want to drink these too, Fred, before I throw them away?” Veronica motioned towards the remaining cups. He shook his head, saying he’d do it for a tenner, but everyone just laughed. Veronica quickly swiped the cups into the trash too.

“Give me a minute to look more presentable, then we can go get dinner,” she excused herself, leaving just the boys and her husband.

“We really appreciate this, you know,” John said, locking eyes with Veronica’s husband and hopping off the counter

“Yeah, of course,” he said, “Ronnie’s been wanting to do this since you four got married. We actually got home from your wedding and all she could talk about was being pregnant with your kid. Made me a little jealous, to be perfectly honest.” They all chuckled.

“Does she just have a pregnancy kink or something?” Brian asked. Roger slapped him on the arm. “What?” he exclaimed, “It’s a plausible reason!”

Michael laughed, “That would make sense, but I just think she really loves you four.” Veronica returned them, more presentable to the general public. They headed off to dinner.

 

“You didn’t have to take us to such a nice place,” Veronica said as they sat down at their table. It really was a nice restaurant. It was their default place for celebrations or extravagant dates. The bartender was great, the atmosphere was beyond pleasant, everything felt really private, and they even had a vegetarian menu that John wouldn’t mind eating off of. The lighting was dim, as many nice restaurants were, and it made them feel alone, despite the quiet clatter coming from the rest of the restaurant.

“You’re having our baby, it’s the least we can do for you,” John replied, the boys uttering affirmations. They ordered quickly, making light conversation as they waited.

“We’re not stopping you from having another baby of your own are we?” Freddie asked, reaching across the table to hold Veronica’s hand.

“Oh god, no!” She replied, “Little Joshua is only eighteen months! I couldn’t even think about raising another baby right now!”

“But what about a year from now? Are you sure about this?” Freddie said, worried.

“Fred, honey, I might already be pregnant now, there’s no way I can change my mind,” she reassured, “Besides, I really want to do this for you four.” She squeezed Freddie’s hand, scanning his face.

“And if you’re not pregnant, would you want to try again?” he asked.

“God, yes! Freddie, dear, are you dense? I’ve been begging you to have kids since forever!” Veronica exclaimed before taking a sip of her water, “The only way I’d change my mind is if you four broke up, which would never happen.” John rolled his eyes. Veronica underestimated how overdramatic all four of them were. It was harder for them to get to the point of breaking up, because they all know that breaking up with one meant breaking up with all of them, and thankfully, fights had always been between just two partners, not all of them, even if their tempers did often get out of hand. Even still, they were all extremely dramatic and seemed to fight all the time. It was a miracle they hadn’t fought in the last few weeks. But of course, Roger snickered, making John think he might be wrong in that aspect. 

“Oh for fuck's sake we are not breaking up,” Freddie said, slapping him on the arm.

“Are you two fighting?” Brian asked, placing his hand on the small of Roger’s back.

“No,” came Freddie’s quick reply.

“Yes,” Roger said at the same time. Freddie rolled his eyes and placed his hand over Brian’s.

“We’re only bickering. And it’s only about music. It’s really nothing,” Freddie sighed, and Roger nodded. At least it was only bickering. Roger had a tendency to but heads with any and all of them, but it never seemed to progress into anything more with him. John just pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You four are ridiculous,” she laughed, “At least this child will always have John as the level-headed one.”

“He’s the level headed one?” Brian asked, offended.

“Brian, last night you cried at the thought of having a baby,” Freddie said, rolling his eyes as Brian, “So yes, I believe John is the level headed one.”

“You  _ cried _ ?” Veronica smiled brightly at the older guitarist, joy radiating off of her like the sun, “I’m so happy to do this for you!” They continued to talk for many hours, though they had to cut it shorter than they had wished. Less than twenty-four hours from then, Queen would be on a plane to America. Afterward, they’d sleep for twenty-four hours just to adjust to American time before they had to perform. But they knew that in only two weeks from then that they’d get a call that may or may not change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, until chapter 9, Veronica's husband remained nameless and I had to go back and edit every instance of the phrase "Veronica's husband." The next chapter serves as the preface for some angst, but it's pure fluff, so you're welcome in advance. This is up to 24K words, and I'm trying to update roughly every other day.


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 4: The boys get some very exciting news and decide to celebrate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done so much math for a piece of writing before, but I've just finished calculating how Veronica's pregnancy coincides with the tour dates and BOY was that a lot of work. Calculus who? An ominous title, but pure fluff ahead!

They got the call on the 11th of July. Exactly when they were expected it to receive it. They waited with bated breath by the phone in their hotel room before their show. It was the second to last show in Inglewood, California, and they knew they should have waited until after the show to have Veronica call them. The disappointment that might come with finding out they weren’t pregnant could easily sour the mood of the show, but they couldn’t wait. As soon as Veronica knew, they wanted to know. Roger had been biting his fingernails, despite Freddie smacking his hand out from between his teeth. John was cross-legged on their bed, anxiously waiting for the phone to just ring, and Brian was doing what he did best when he was nervous. He paced. Back and forth and back and forth. It drove John quite mad, frankly, but it was how Brian coped with his nerves and John respected that enough to not say anything. Freddie was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, eerily calm.

“Are you not fucking nervous right now?” Roger asked, flopping on top of Freddie’s stomach, knocking all of the wind out of the older man.

“Why should I be?” he asked, “If she’s pregnant, great! If she’s not, we’ll try again after this leg of the tour.” Freddie reached for Roger’s hand and squeezed gently. “But if you don’t stop your fucking collywobbles I will get nervous,” he noted, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

The phone rang then, ripping unspoken words from John’s mouth as the four clambered for the phone.

“Hello?” Roger managed to croak out when he grabbed the phone. John couldn’t hear Veronica through the phone, but he knew it was her when Roger’s face lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning. A wave of emotions crashed over Roger’s features then, first surprise, then delight, then pure joy. John knew what that meant, but he still needed to hear the magic words.

“We’re pregnant!” Roger shouted, holding the phone out for the others to speak to Veronica. John snatched it quickly.

“You’re really pregnant? Already?” John asked, almost in disbelief.

“Yes!” Veronica exclaimed, her unbridled joy apparent, even all those miles apart, “I didn’t believe the first test when I took it, not the second one either! I made Adam go purchase three more brands before it really sunk in! John, you’re having a baby!” John was literally speechless, muttering only a hum to Veronica before passing the phone off to Freddie. He gushed to Veronica as well, asking for the details, before passing the phone off to Brian, who expressed his excitement and thanks to the woman on the other end. A gentle knock at their door reminded them they had a show to do. They all quickly exchanged goodbyes with Veronica before hanging up the phone and rushing to the door to meet a very disgruntled Jim Beech.

“You realize you were supposed to be in the lobby five minutes ago, correct?” His eyes scanned each boy up and down, looking for messed up clothes and signs of the boys getting a little _off track_ , to put it kindly. When he found none, he huffed, “What exactly were you four doing?” The band had a weird relationship with Jim. He knew the details of their relationship and was one of the few invited to their wedding, and he was also the only one of their lawyers and managers willing to interrupt them in the middle of the throws of passion, and it seemed Jim thought this would be one of those times. Unfortunately, John assumed Freddie flinging himself at the considerably older and more professional man was at the bottom of Jim’s list of expectations.

“Miami, dear, we’re pregnant! Darling, we’re having a baby!” Freddie exclaimed, pulling Jim into a hug he was not expecting.

“Great boys, but can we talk about this later? You have a stadium to be at,” Jim said, whisking them down through the building to the not so inconspicuous limousine that would take them to their destination. They knew they should all try and save face, but it was so hard to contain their excitement. John, in particular, was all smiles and laughs. It wasn’t a sight the paparazzi were used to, to say the least.

That concert was probably one of their best. The energy they shared with each other was tangible, and the interaction Freddie had with the crowd that night was outstanding, even for him. The twenty-four song set list and the four song encore left John feeling astoundingly less drained than it usually did, so when Freddie and Roger said they should head out for drinks, John agreed for once.

“You can’t really be going out?” Jim asked, following the four that were rushing to their dressing room, followed by an equally exasperated Peter Freestone.

“He’s right!” Peter exclaimed, rounding a corner, “You’re not exactly some no-name band anymore. You’re going to get absolutely papped if you go out!”

“Tough shit!” Freddie yelled, turning to face the two men, all the while still keeping up with the other three, “We got big news today, we’re celebrating!”

“Big news? And I didn’t know? I’m offended, Freddie,” Peter said, stopping in his tracks.

“Maybe if you weren’t so scared of interrupting us fucking, you’d know,” Roger said, yanking Freddie by the arm to turn him back around.

“Jim, I’m so confused,” Peter said.

“Follow us, we’ll explain. In private,” Brian said as the four finally reached their destination. He opened the door quickly before setting the Red Special down in her case as John did something similar with his base. He leaned over and kissed John on the cheek.

“Would you please explain what has you four so damn giddy?” he asked, plopping himself down on the couch.

“We’re having a baby!” Brian exclaimed, pulling his shirt over his head, causing the tight strings to strain, sending Roger into a tizzy. Peter wasn’t even given a second to respond before Roger was scolding Brian for being so rough with his delicate clothes.

“Brian if you rip the strings on that shirt _again_ we are not sending it back to the tailor!” He said, pulling his own shirt over his head and reaching into the wardrobe to obtain their change of clothes. Quickly, John’s replacement shirt was thrusted into his arms by an antsy Roger and he quickly changed.

“Well, you four look positively dashing,” Jim sighed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. The four wore simple white t-shirts and pairs of light wash jeans. Yeah, the matching was always a little much for everyone involved, but John thanked whatever god above that Freddie deliberately tried to tone down his sense of style to meet the other boy’s comfort levels. Despite the attention he thought it elicited, John actually quite liked the fact they matched whenever they went out on a date. It made it easier to spot his boys when they got separated, and it gave them a sense of unity when they otherwise couldn’t be out to the public with their relationship. It was inconspicuous, yet meaningful, just like the thin gold band on his hand.

“I’m sorry, you’re having a baby? Who? What? When?” The questions poured out of Peter’s mouth.

“We decided it would be a good time to start a family,” John shrugged, locating his shoes and slipping them onto his feet.

“Veronica’s carrying our little love, do you remember her?” Freddie asked, planting his ass down next to Jim and Peter on the couch. Peter and Jim nodded.

“You know how hard it’s going to be staying out of the public eye carrying a baby around, right?” Jim asked.

“Fuck the public eye!” Roger yelled from the other side of the room.

“Yeah, fuck em’!” Brian said, gathering his stuff for the night. The only reason they weren’t out to the public was because of Roger and John. Roger was incredibly smart behind his dumb rockstar demeanor, and despite how infatuated he was with his boys and how much he admitted he hated not being able to be affectionate in public, he knew it would be an absolute storm for the four of them. John agreed wholeheartedly. Freddie said he didn’t care about the backlash, that he just wanted to be able to kiss his boys on stage when his adrenaline was pumping, not after when they were in the safe, secret confines of their dressing room. Brian couldn’t care either way, he saw the good and the bad sides of being open to the public, but he always said his boys' comfort was a million times more important than his opinion on the matter. Freddie also didn’t pressure them, but it was still very clear to John how much he wanted to just come out.

But John was with Roger and Brian right now. Fuck the press. The storm would blow over eventually and the relationship would become old news quickly enough. John also knew it was almost now or never for him though. He wouldn’t want to come out if he had a baby to worry about but he also wasn’t quite sure he was ready now. It would come out sooner or later, he realized. They weren’t exactly inconspicuous about it. There was a distinct lack of PDA, but that didn’t change the rings on their fingers, or the matching outfits they wore, or they way Freddie flirted with them on stage, or the sheer amount of roadies that knew about their relationship. Maybe John wouldn’t have to make that call. Maybe it would be made for him. Sure, it would suck, but at least it wasn’t his fault when the press did find out. After all, they were covering themselves in gasoline, but John didn’t want to be the match to set it off, so he kept his mouth shut.

“I’m happy for you four,” Peter said, “despite the worries I have for you, I’m joyful you guys are settling down. I know this baby will love you just as much as you love her.” The door opened, but only John seemed to notice.

“Her?” Brian asked, “placing your bets already, Phoebe?”

“Frankly, I don’t think you for have enough testosterone to have a boy,” Jim joked, and Freddie rolled his eyes before gently hitting him in the shoulder. A seventh person cleared their throat.

“Oh, hello Paul, so nice of you to finally join us,” Peter teased. Paul rolled his eyes before throwing an empty bottle in the trash and sitting himself on the couch, on the other side of Jim and Peter from Freddie.

“Trying to join our little quad tonight, Paul?” John heard Freddie ask, and he turned around to find Paul wearing a similar outfit to the boys. John found the coincidence amusing, despite the bad feelings he had against Paul. He knew they were completely unfounded, but the man had tried to get with each of his bandmates at least once before the four finally came out to him. Paul has since stopped his flirting, but John felt deep down that it was only because he’d be fired if he tried again. His bandmates seemed completely alright with Paul, and if they weren’t, they never alluded to it.

“No, I don’t think we’re going to the same club,” Paul shrugged.

“Considering we are headed to a pub and not a club, I’d imagine so,” John said, trying to prevent any of his snark slip into his tone. He really tried to play nice with Paul for his husbands’ sake.

“So which of you is pregnant?” He laughed, grunting when Jim’s elbow landed in his side.

“Veronica, actually,” Roger said, “As much as I’d love to be pregnant, it’s just not feasible.”

“No fair, I want to be the pregnant one!” Freddie wined. John kicked the air as a joke, exclaiming that he wanted to be the pregnant one, but his shoe left his foot, landing square in line with Freddie’s face.

John gasped, “Fuck, Fred, I’m so sorry.” John couldn’t contain his laughter, despite his sincere apology. He fetched his shoe before approaching a very shocked Freddie pretending to look offended. The whole room burst into a fit of laughter as John pulled Freddie to his feet to embrace him, but Freddie stumbled on his way up, crashing to the floor, taking John with him.

Freddie’s whole weight was on top of John, but he barely noticed with how hard he was laughing. Eventually, they all calmed down and the room fell silent. Freddie pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“We’re having a baby, baby,” Freddie chuckled, rolling onto the floor next to John. John could only nod.

“Not to break up whatever this is,” Roger said, reaching down and grabbing John’s hand, “but if we don’t go now, every pub for miles will be closed by the time we get there.”

“And we want to pour one out for Veronica, right?” Brian asked.

“Since she won’t be drinking for several months,” Roger added, “Jim you’re coming with us.”

“Me?” He exclaimed, “Why me?”

“We want pictures to give to Ronnie,” Freddie said, “But if you’d rather not, Phoebe will go with us right?”

“No,” Peter said, “Sorry, boys but I’d like some sleep tonight. Don’t forget you do have a show tomorrow.” It seemed they all rolled their eyes unanimously. There was no way John could sleep with this energy, and if he couldn’t, that meant his husbands absolutely couldn’t either. Freddie was a ball of fire at times like this, Roger was practically shaking with joy and energy, and Brian had been looking forward to that call for weeks.

“Paul?” John reluctantly asked, waiting for the man to shoot them down too, but he never did.

“I suppose,” he sighed, “But you’ll have to buy me drinks.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll go with them,” Jim said, “Unless you want to go, then by all means.”

“All of you come!” Roger exclaimed, hauling himself off the floor, “We could have a whole entourage!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways the next chapter kind of took a turn toward more angst as I was writing it, so fair warning. I don't really want to spoil anything so I'll drop the warnings in the notes before next chapter, though my tags kind of give it away anyway. I'm up to 25K words now, and I'm pretty excited for where this is heading. I have eleven chapters written, and I have several surprises in them. I'm always excited to hear what ya'll think!


	5. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I have come up with a better title? Yes. Did I? Nope.  
> Warnings with some spoilers ahead!  
> There’s some violence in this chapter. And mentions of blood. Lots of blood. There isn’t a lot of graphic description of fighting, since our lovely narrator gets himself knocked out, but in the coming chapter(s? I can’t remember) there will be some description of what occurs when John gets himself knocked out

How Roger managed to convince Jim, Phoebe, and Paul was a mystery to John, but he had to admit he didn’t mind having some of his closest friends celebrating this with them. The four wound up buying four glasses of wine, Veronica’s favorite drink, for a photo. Roger protested  _ actually  _ drinking his, instead handing it off to John, who was perfectly content dual wielding the drink, despite the glares he got from the other side of the bar. They hadn’t wound up going to a gay pub, despite that being their default bar spot, solely for the fact that partying wasn’t the goal for the night. John almost wished they had though, because the glares the four got from the very obviously straight men were suffocating. Apparently, men weren't even allowed to drink wine now. His husbands either didn’t seem to notice the glares or didn’t care, so John paid it no mind. After the wine, came a round of shots, with an extra going on the floor of the bar for their lovely surrogate. Jim was so kind as to take pictures as the boys did their thing, Peter tried desperately to reign them in, and Paul had run off somewhere. Overall, it was a good night.

Until John ordered a simple mixed drink, and within second he found himself pulled to the floor by his collar. He saw black, and his vision was spotty for the next few seconds. He tried to get a grip on his surroundings, but he only saw the ceiling, heard yelling, and felt pain in his lower body.

“Well maybe if you  _ fags  _ went to your own damn bars we wouldn’t have this problem!” He heard a man yell.

“ _ Fags _ ? I’ve never heard something so funny in my life!” Roger replied, trying to over their asses. John heard a loud thud and abruptly sat up. His head went dizzy, but at least he could see what was happening. A much larger and much straighter man had pushed Roger to the floor, trying desperately to beat him up. It seemed his friend was trying to hold him back. His face felt wet, so he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. When he glanced at it though, he was shocked to find blood smeared across it.

“Dude, for fucks sake, let him go! He’s got a fucking wedding band on!  _ Obviously  _ he’s not gay!” The man released his hold on Roger, who unceremoniously fell back onto the old wood floor of the bar. John only had a second to breathe before he was hauled off his ass by the bar’s bouncer. He, Roger, and the two men were escorted out of the pub. Outside, he saw Freddie and Brian sharing a cigarette with Jim and Peter fussing over them. 

“Good, you’re alive,” Jim sighed, trying to fix John’s clothes and hair. He was probably a disheveled mess, but it seemed he didn’t even get the worst of it. “I would have much rather you four been papped than beaten up, for the record.”

“I would have much rather been papped then beaten up, too,” Brian sighed, and John couldn’t tell if the air leaving his mouth was cigarette smoke or steam from the cold weather.

“What the hell happened?” John asked. The question had been clawing at him since he came to his senses. How long had he been knocked out?

“You ordered that drink, and one of those five guys pulled you to the floor and started attacking you. We weren’t going to let that happen, though, and we tried to pull him off of you, unfortunately, that meant each of his buddies had to assault us too,” Freddie said, taking the cigarette from Brian’s hand and taking a long drag off of it. John looked to try and find the two guys that security dragged out with them, but it seemed they had fled the minute the guards released their arms. 

“How… how bad did they hurt you?” John stammered, feeling guilty for his husbands getting in a fist fight.

“Not as bad as you,” Roger said, taking the cigarette from Freddie’s hand, taking a drag, and passing it to John. He took it gratefully. 

“And don’t you dare feel guilty about it John. I see it in your eyes,” Freddie said, scanning over John’s face, “Phoebe, would you go find Paul for us and let him know we’re leaving, darling?” He took the cigarette from between John’s lips and puffed on it, before handing it off to Brian. Freddie wrapped an arm around John’s shoulder and began to lead him back to the hotel. Roger joined them, grabbing John’s hand in his own. Quickly, John felt Brian’s hand on his back, and somehow, he never felt more loved. 

The walk back to the hotel was quiet. John really couldn’t help but feel at fault for what happened, even though Freddie had told him it was in no way his fault. It hurt. Everything hurt. His body hurt, his head hurt, but mostly, his feelings hurt. And it was his own damn fault too. Even as he rode the elevator to their hotel room, he kept thinking that his husbands felt the same pain he did, and it tore him up. He hated seeing them like this. 

“I’m going to go get ice,” Brian whispered in his ear once they got back to the hotel room, enveloping him in a much needed hug, “Why don’t you come with me? You should call Veronica.” John nodded. Roger flung himself on the bed, groaning when he made contact with the hard mattress. Freddie smiled at Brian and Roger before making his way over to the phone, probably to talk to Mary. Brian waved to the two of him, before leading John out of the room. John squeezed Brian’s hand, and he felt the older man wince.

“You’re hurt,” John said, looking at Brian’s cracked knuckles, “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I’d do it again,” he said, without hesitation, “John, you mean too much to me for me just to sit back and watch you get beaten up without trying to help.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt defending me,” John shook his head. 

“I got hurt defending  _ us _ , John, defending what we are,” Brian sighed, trying to force the words into John’s brain, “And if it makes you feel any better, I’d do that for Freddie and Roger too, not just you, John.”

“I just… don’t want you seeing me as some helpless thing that needs protecting,” he stuttered.

“I  _ don’t  _ see you as some helpless thing that needs protecting,” Brian argued, “but for fuck's sake, John, you were unconscious, even after I was dragged out of that damn pub!” John nodded. That made sense, but it still didn’t make him feel any better. Not to mention, he felt his headache start to worsen with the bright lights in the hallway. Brian stopped at a pay phone just outside of the room with the ice maker. “Call Veronica,” he pleaded, “I’ll only be a minute.” He quickly dialed her number.

“Hello?” she asked after four rings. 

“Hey, Ronnie,” he smiled at her voice.

“Good god, what time is it there, Hot Sauce?” she asked and John chuckled at the nickname. She hadn’t called him that in a long time. 

“It’s one in the morning, Apricot. I needed to talk to you,” he sighed, listening to the way she laughed when he used her old nickname. They hadn’t called each other that since she got married, if he remembered correctly. It felt nice for some odd reason. 

“Then talk to me, Deaky, what’s going on,” she said softly.

“I got in a fight at a pub,” he heard her breath hitch, “Alright, the guys got in a fight at a pub. I just got beaten up,” he explained the whole night, from how good the show was to how guilty he felt on the way back to the hotel.

“It’s not your fault, at all, Hot Sauce, and I mean that,” she said.

“I know it’s not my fault, but I can’t help but feel that if I was just more  _ normal _ this never would have happened,” he said, rubbing his temples with his free hand to try and ease the headache that was slowly progressing into a migraine. 

“You know that’s not correct, and your husbands and I will all have to force feed you our love if you keep thinking like that,” she said, making John laugh.

“Alright, Apricot, I should probably go to bed. I still have a show tomorrow, but I love you. Tell my baby I love them too,” he said, not really comprehending that he had told Veronica he loved her.

“Will do. I love you too, John,” she said happily before hanging up the phone. He saw Brian peek his head around the corner, making him jump out of his skin.

“John, for the last time, it’s not your fault,” Brian said reassuringly, before taking him by the hand and leading him back to their room. John only sighed.

“How much of that did you hear?” he asked.

“Only part of the explanation, but all of the self-loathing,” Brian admitted, and John noticed the redness on his face had begun to turn to purple. His breath caught, but he kept walking. It wasn’t until they reached the door to the hotel room that John reached up and touched the just-forming bruise. Brian winced and pulled back before touching his face with his own hand. 

“I guess the makeup artists will have a hell of a time tomorrow, huh?” he joked, putting the keycard in the slot. When they entered the room, Brian ran off to the bathroom to grab a mess of washcloths. John noticed Roger and Freddie passed out on the bed, so John gently stirred them. Brian joined them, pressing haphazard ice packs into each of their hands before gently wiping all of their exposed limbs down with a wet washcloth. They’d have to shower in the morning still, but it was nice to get everything off. John noted that the rag was red by the time Brian finished cleaning all of them off. The knowledge made John’s heart sink further. 

“Don’t fucking feel guilty about this, John Richard Deacon,” Roger said, nuzzling into the crook of John’s neck before both of them were pulled down by Freddie’s strong arms. “I can’t stand to see you this upset,” he continued, “I love you too much for that.”

“I love you too,” he said as Brian flopped beside him, letting the older man snuggle into his side. He was in pain, so much pain, but he felt loved and cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of end notes, the first about another fic I’m writing. Actually two. My fic, “You’re my Best Friends” is kinda on hiatus just because I’m sort of at a standstill as to how to proceed on it. As well, I’ve got another fic in the works semi-related to this one. It’s an mpreg, which I’ve never really written before, just because logistically I couldn’t figure out how it would work biologically, but I’ve gotten some inspiration from other writers and I had an Idea™, so I’m sort of juggling that one and this one. I’m in the middle of writing chapter 11 of this and chapter 4 of that, by the way.  
> As well, I’ve had someone message me on tumblr (my tumblr is get-down-make-fic if you’re interested) about the “Break Up” tag on this, also concerning Freddie’s relationship with Mary. They figured it’d be good for my readers to know what’s going on and encouraged I post the explanation in a note, so spoilers ahead! So stop reading here if you’re not down for that! The boys don’t break up or even get close to it. Freddie and Mary have a big argument about Mary being second to the boys and Freddie being gay, and the two break up. They don’t get back together, but they do remain friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This went from "Oh Veronica has the boys' baby" to having an actual plot, so you know, I'm not used to that. Buckle up, babes. The next chapter is pure smut so if you're not into that you can totally skip it. Also, my Tumblr is get-down-make-fic if you're, like, into that.


End file.
